KH:: A day at the beach
by Uke-sama
Summary: Lame title eh? hehe. Just some Axel-Roxas Friendship. Don't get me wrong Akuroku is my OTP. I just don't think 2 elementry students can lick face already. x3 Just a birthday present for my Axel, River. :3 She turned 15 last Tuesday.


* * *

A little blonde boy sat on the backseat of a car, staring out of the window a bit annoyed. This ride was getting monotonous. _"Mum! Are we there yet?" "No, not yet honey."_ That's how it went in the past one and a half hour.

"Mum are we there now?!" he whined, hoping for a response that began with yes. '_Please please please' _His mother sighed and turned around to face her son. "Roxas, honey. We'll be at the beach in a few minutes. I know it has been a long ride but we'll stay extra long." She smiled and the boy, now known as Roxas, grinned wildly.

A couple of minutes later the car stopped and Roxas rushed out the car, flip-flops kicking back sand. His eyes shone with excitement and glee. He had waited all week for this day, and it was finally here! He bounced on his feet and smiled broadly before he ran back to help his parents with the stuff they brought. The faster they were set, the faster he could play!

"Alright. Roxas are you done changing honey?" The blonde woman asked, holding the boy's blue striped inner tube. Roxas walked out of the small changing booth, wearing green swim trunks. He smiled as he took his tube from his mother. Together they walked back to their spot on the beach where Roxas' father was trying to put up a parasol. Roxas' giggled when it snapped shut and his father waves his arms around in pain.

"When are going to swim mommy?" he asked while being rubbed in with factor 50. "After I'm done applying this on you dear" "YAY!"

--

"With a little flag.. tada!" he cheered when he finished his sandcastle. It was just a small basic one but he was proud of himself. He did it all on his own that's what he found so cool about it. And it had a small flag on it. Small flags are cool.

Then something caught his attention. An ice cream van was driving on the beach, stopping whenever someone stood by the small window. His eyes lit up some more when he saw that a little girl received a blue ice-cream bar. Sea Salt Ice-cream. He ran over to his mom for some change then the went to buy his beloved ice cream.

"Here ya go kiddo" the van driver told Roxas as he handed the younger his treat. "Better eat it before it melts" Roxas took it from him, smiled then ran back to where his castle was. But when he arrived his sandcastle was crushed and the flag was dirty. Two boys and a girl, way older than him, stood around the heap of sand, laughing. "HEY!! That's my sandcastle!" He yelled while pointing at where his sandcastle stood.

The boys turned to him and the small blonde's anger quickly turned into fear when a redhead marched up to him and pushed him down on his bum. "Oh yeah? So that ugly thing was a sandcastle? Haha! It looked more like a pile of poop!" He flicked Roxas' forehead. He held a hand against his head and they laughed.

"HEY! Pick somebody of your own size!" All four turned around to see another redhead. His hair tied up in a ponytail and a beach ball tucked underneath his thin arm. "Go and mind your own stuff sticky" The blonde girl joked about the boy's figure. He was quite skinny. He took a couple of steps forward to stand in front of her and it was clearly visible that he was very tall, too. "Well sticky thinks that you should scram before sticky makes you eat a handful of sand." He smiled.

She quickly took a couple of steps back and glared at him. "Tch, let's go guys. Don't want to catch something of that brat" They speed-walked out of there, obviously frightened. Roxas just sat there, in awe. _Who is that.._

The redhead walked towards and crouched down next to him. "You okay?" Roxas slowly nodded. He was kind of scared. What if he was going to beat him up.? _He is so big! _"Ok." The boy helped Roxas up. "I'm Axel. Got it memorized?" He held two finger at his palm, making some sort of cool pose. "I'm Roxas.. yeah" He didn't have a cool pose..

"Okay. So, Roxas, Let's rebuild your castle" "Re..build? What does that mean?" Axel's face flashed confusion but quickly regained it's cool. "How old are you Roxas?" The blonde showed him his hand, "I'm six.." He checked his hand if the correct amount of fingers was actually there and then showed it again. "Six, yeah!"

Axel chuckled. "I'm eight. And rebuild means that we're… going to make you a castle again." Roxas grinned widely "Let's rebuild!"

Together they build a bigger and better castle. One with a small path around it and towards the sea 'so the castle would have sharks so nobody could steal the cool stuff' as Roxas said it. When they were done they ate icecream, played with Axel's beach ball, swam under guidance of Roxas' mom and has a sand fight that resulted in Roxas getting sand in his eyes which developed in him crying.

--

"Roxas, we're leaving!" Roxas' father called to his son's demise. Roxas was playing Pokémon cards with Axel. And he was winning! "But dad!! I'm playing!"

"I'm sorry Roxas, but school starts tomorrow. And it's already past your bedtime." The little boy sighed, got up and stretched. He then collected his cards and put them back in his special case. "We can't play anymore Axel" "Yeah, I know. Make your mum call my mum when you come to the beach again okay. I live in the houses across it, haha" Axel said, smiling a sad smile. "Okay. We'll rebuild when I visit again, okay?" Axel laughed and nodded. "Sure will." Roxas suddenly hugged his friend then ran off to his parents waving.

"Bye Axel!"

"Bye Roxy!"

"DON'T CALL ME ROXY! I'M NOT A GIRL!"


End file.
